Noona, Don't Leave Me!
by ichi no natsu
Summary: KyuTeuk, ZhouTeuk, Genderswitch... RnR? By Akai Vieh Kawaii...


_**Noona, Don't Leave Me!**_

…

_**Cast :: Jungsoo – Kyuhyun**_

_**Genre :: Family**_

_**Author :: Akai Vieh Kawaii  
><strong>_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**a.n :: Huaaaa Kembali ke KyuTeuk… Udah lama gak bikin KyuTeuk, couple favoritku Dan untuk pertama kali, aku bikin Leeteuk sebagai seorang yeojya. Hhehe… Juga pasti akan sangat banyak typos disini… Mianhae…**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

…

…

…

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

…

…

…

"Noona! Lihat!" Seru seorang namja sambil berlari kearah orang yang dipanggilnya 'noona'. "Jungsoo noona, ini untukmu.." Kata namja imut itu sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih pada noona-nya.

Jungsoo berbalik kearah namja manis itu dan tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dihadapannya. "Ini untuk noona? Gomawo, Kyunnie…" Ucap Jungsoo. Diambilnya bunga itu dan dipeluknya tubuh kecil sang dongsaeng, Kyuhyun.

"Mm, bunga itu mirip sekali dengan noona. Wangi dan putih tak ternoda. Menggambarkan hati noona yang sangat hangat untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun dipelukan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Jinjja?"

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu, dan ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun. "Kau memang pintar, Kyunnie." Kata Jungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ah, noona merusak tatanan rambut kerenku." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Haha,, mianhae Kyunnie. Sekarang, ganti bajumu dan makanlah. Noona membuatkanmu kimchi tanpa sayuran untukmu."

"Jinjjayo, noona?" Serunya girang. Jungsoo-pun hanya mengangguk tersenyum. "Yay! Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu noona.." Teriaknya dan terus berlari ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

Jungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah namdongsaengnya yang masih sekolah dasar itu. "Kau anak baik, Kyunnie…" Sedikit ia bergumam begitu. Dan kemudian berlalu kearah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak suka sayur, noona!" Teriak Kyuhyun di meja makan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Jungsoo meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam hangat diatas meja. "Kyu, kau harus belajar makan sayur. Lihat, tubuhmu kurus sekali." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak suka sayur! Noona, aku tidak suka sayur!" Rengeknya. Air matanya hampir saja keluar karena tidak mau makan sayur.

Jungsoo hanya menghela nafas setelah dirinya duduk di depan kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Noona tidak akan memaksamu, tapi jangan menangis yaa? Noona tidak suka melihat itu…"

Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senang. "Kyaaaa… Gomawo, noona " Ucapnya sambil berlari kearah Jungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Heii, kau kenapa, Kyunnie? Kau terlalu erat memeluk noona." Erangnya sedikit meringis.

"Hehe, mianhae noona." Kyuhyun cengengesan sambil melepas pelukannya pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana.. Sekarang makan yaa, noona membuat sup ayam untukmu, karena noona tau kau tidak akan mau makan sayur."

"Ne, noona." Serunya sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jungsoo hanya melihat Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun merasa dilihati oleh Jungsoo, dia bertanya. "Kenapa noona melihatku seperti itu?"

Jungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anniyo.. Hanya saja, noona merasa kau semakin tumbuh dewasa." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Noona, aku kan memang sudah tumbuh dewasa.."

"Haha, noona tau, kau memang sudah dewasa. Kau tidak perlu lagi bermanja pada noona." Ucap Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dirinya berhenti memainkan sendok dan garpu yang daritadi dijadikannya alat untuk memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya menjadi murung.

Merasa ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun, Jungsoo merasa heran. "Waeyo, Kyunnie? Kenapa diam?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Ia menatap Jungsoo kalut. "Anniyo. Aku kenyang. Gomawo, noona." Katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah sedih di wajah dongsaengnya. Jungsoo hanya bisa diam, tak bisa berbicara apapun tentang ini kepada dongsaengnya.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian dimeja makan malam itu. Kini, orang tua Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun ada dirumah. Mereka kembali ke Korea setelah dua tahun berada di London.

Suasana hati antara Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun pun sudah kembali seperti semula. Kyuhyun kembali dekat dan bermanja kepada Jungsoo.

Keluarga Cho. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat disegani dan berpengaruh di Korea. Berkat semua usaha yang kini dikembangkannya dan sudah banyak membantu ekonomi Korea, terutama Korea Selatan. Dipimpin oleh seorang namja gagah dan sangat berwibawa juga murah hati bernama Cho Siwon. Juga seorang yeojya yang kini menjadi istrinya, Cho Kibum. Memiliki dua orang anak yang sangat dibanggakan Siwon juga Kibum. Cho Jungsoo dan Cho Kyuhyun. Seringnya orang tua mereka pergi yang tidak sebentar dan tidak dekat, membuat Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun begitu terlihat sangat dekat. Rasa sayang Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun mampu membuat Kyuhyun tidak mau lepas dari Jungsoo. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan, karena sebuah rasa sayang yang lebih.

"Umma! Noona!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Kakinya sibuk memainkan sebuah bola sepak. "Ayo, bermain!" Ajaknya.

Kibum, dia hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun. Dan Jungsoo, dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Mianhae, Kyunnie. Kami lebih senang menonton daripada bermain." Jungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Benar, Kyunnie. Lagipula, kami kan yeojya." Tambah sang umma. "Istirahatlah dulu. Lihat, appa-mu sudah kewalahan…" Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menengok kearah Siwon. Dilihatnya Siwon sedang duduk di taman berumput itu. Nafasnya tersengal. "Aah, appa payah. Kita kan baru bermain sebentar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk disebelah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau masih saja kekanakan, Kyu. Tapi, appa akui kau memang sudah bertambah kuat sekarang."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Aku kan ingin melindungi noona…" Senyumnya terkembang. Dan dia melirik kearah Jungsoo yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Hhahh~ aku juga lelah, appa." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuang nafas lelah.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau lelah juga. Kau masih belum bisa melindungi noona-mu kalau baru bermain bola saja sudah merasa lelah." Ucap sang appa pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, ayo bangun. Kita makan didalam." Sang appa mengulurkan tangannya pada magnaenya, dan sang magnae-pun menyambut uluran tangan appa-nya sambil tersenyum. Walaupun dihatinya masih terasa gundah tentang perkataan appa-nya tadi, tapi ia mencoba sembunyikan itu.

"Eum!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jungsoo, apa kau siap untuk berangkat besok?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Jungsoo, orang yang ditanya hanya duduk terdiam di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Semuanya sepi. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Sementara ketiga orang itu masih berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Appa.. Apakah tidak bisa ditunda? Aku mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Aku takut dia marah padaku.." Jungsoo mencoba mengubah rencana appa-nya yang akan memindahkan semua pendidikan Jungsoo sampai akhir ke London.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak Jungsoo. Kau sudah menunda ini empat tahun, sekarang saatnya kau berangkat kesana, dan selesaikan pendidikanmu disana."

"Tapi, appa.. Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Aku belum bilang apapun pada Kyuhyun. Aku takut dia sedih nanti. Dan.. aku takut dia membenciku." Bantah Jungsoo lembut.

Sekarang Kibum yang berbicara. Sebagai seorang umma, ia tentunya harus bisa berbicara juga pada anaknya. Disentuhnya pundak Jungsoo. "Mianhae, chagii.. kau tetap harus berangkat besok pagi. Semua sekolah lanjutanmu disana sudah mengirimkan surat panggilan untukmu. Dan secepatnya kau harus segera berada disana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, umma?"

"Biarkan Kyuhyun disini. Umma tidak akan ikut bersama appa jika appa ada tugas diluar, jadi umma yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang si magnae.." Ucap umma-nya lembut.

"Kyuhyun harus belajar tanpamu, Jungsoo. Dia sudah 13 tahun. Sudah waktunya dia lepas darimu.." Tambah sang appa.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menangis tertahan. Ia tidak mungkin membantah lagi. Ia terdiam sampai akhirnya ia angkat bicara lagi. "Baiklah, appa, umma.. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi sebelum Kyuhyun bangun. Ijinkan malam ini aku bicara dengannya.." Pinta Jungsoo akhirnya.

Appa dan umma-nya hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Dan Jungsoo segera berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Diketuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun secara pelan. Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah kusut dan dengan pajama yang acak-acakkan. "Noona.. Ada apa?" Tanyanya setengah sadar.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Noona ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini. Boleh, kan?"

"Hn? Waeyo?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Tidak boleh, kah?"

"Aaa~ tentu saja boleh. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin terus bersama noona sekarang. Ayo, noona..^^"

Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo akhirnya masuk ke kamar. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan dirinya dikasur, sementara Jungsoo, ia duduk di tepi kasur.

"Kenapa noona mendadak ingin tidur denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Um, mollayo. Hanya saja, noona ingin bersama kyunnie malam ini. Takut besok noona tak bisa tidur bersama Kyunnie lagi…" Jawab Jungsoo. Ia masih duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun terheran, ia bangun dari posisinya yang asalnya tertidur dan duduk disamping Jungsoo.

"Kenapa noona bicara seperti itu? Noona tidak akan kemana-mana kan? Noona tidak akan pergi kan? Noona sudah bilang tidak akan membiarkanku sendiri…" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

Jungsoo menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mendapatinya sedang menangis. "Kenapa menangis, Kyunnie? Dongsaeng noona tidak cengeng kan?" Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau noona pergi! Aku benci noona, kalau noona benar-benar pergi!"

Grep!

Jungsoo memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Hatinya merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'benci'. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang noona untuk Kyuhyun. Terlebih saat ia tau bahwa dirinya sudah berbohong.

"Anniyo.. Noona tidak akan pergi, noona akan bersama Kyunnie disini. Jadi, Kyunnie tidak perlu menangis. Dongsaeng noona tidak nangis kan?"

"Noona janji?"

"Ne, noona janji.." Balasnya. "Sekarang, lanjutkan tidur. Noona disini bersama Kyunnie.."

"Ne, noona." Jawabnya terisak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Noona! NOONAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak membahana di seluruh ruangan saat ia tidak menemukan kakak perempuannya disampingnya ketika bangun tidur.

"Noonaaaaaaa!" Teriaknya lagi.

Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari noona-nya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan segera turun kebawah. Mencari noona-nya.

"Noona!" Ia berteriak lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Noonaaaaaa!" Ia terus saja berteriak seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, ke tempat favorit noona-nya, berharap sang kakak berada disana. "Noona!" Ia tersenyum saat ia membuka pintu dapur. Senyumnya yang terkembang menghilang seketika saat diketahui bahwa noona-nya tak berada disana. Kyuhyun hanya mendapati appa dan umma-nya yang tengah sarapan di meja makan.

"Kyu,, kau sudah bangun? Ayo, sarapan bersama." Kata sang umma tersenyum. Umma-nya menyuruhnya duduk di kursi disampingnya.

Dengan langkah lemas, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk umma-nya.

"Kau sudah cuci muka, Kyu?" Tanya sang appa yang melihat muka magnae-nya acak-acakkan, rambut tak disisir, pajama yang kusut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dimana noona?" Tanyanya langsung pada kedua orangtuanya.

Siwon dan Kibum yang merasa ditanya seperti itu hanya diam terpaku. Mereka sejenak saling tatap. Namun akhirnya Kibum sebagai umma angkat bicara. "Sarapanlah dulu, Kyu…" Katanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Diaman noona? Kenapa noona tidak sarapan bersama kita disini?" Tanyanya masih dengan heran dan pertanyaan beruntun.

Kedua orang tuanya diam dan mengambil helaan nafas.

"Katakan appa! Umma!" Bentak Kyuhyun. "Dimana Jungsoo noona?"

Kedua orang tuanya masih saja terdiam.

"Dimana Jungsoo noona?"

Appa-nya menarik nafas dalam, dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Katakan saja sekarang, chagiya. Kyuhyun memang seharusnya tau.." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"M-mwo? Wa-wae gudhae?" Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah tidak enak sekarang. Hatinya sudah berfikiran buruk tentang noona-nya.

Umma-nya mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. "Jungsoo menitipkan salam untukmu.."

"Ma-maksud umma?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat bingung.

"Jungsoo sudah berangkat ke London. Jungsoo akan bersekolah disana selama 7 tahun sampai pendidikannya selesai.."

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas dikursinya sambil sang umma mengelus pundaknya pelan. Air mata mengalir dipipinya dengan sangat lembut. Hatinya terasa sakit. Bukan karena disakiti oleh noona-nya, tapi kenapa ia meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja setelah semalaman menemani tidurnya? Bahkan noona-nya berjanji tak meninggalkannya sendirian bukan? Kyuhyun berfikir, noona-nya sangat jahat.

"Kenapa noona tidak pernah berkata ini padaku? Noona jahat! AKu benci noona!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis. "7 tahun itu lama. Kenapa noona berani meninggalkanku? Padahal semalam noona sudah berjanji tak akan pergi. Aku benci noona!"

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir deras sekarang. Tak biasanya, sang magnae mengeluarkan air mata, dan ini karena jungsoo. Kyuhyun menyayangi Jungsoo. Sangat menyayanginya…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam itu, Kyuhyun berdiri diatas balkon rumahnya. Menatap bintang yang bersinar indah dilangit. Biasanya, jika Kyuhyun sedang rindu pada orang tuanya yang sangat jauh dengannya, Jungsoo akan mengajak Kyuhyun menghitung jumlah bintang yang ada dan menyimpannya dalam hati, berbicara pada bintang dan angin malam untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu kepada appa dan umma-nya.

Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun menghitung jumlah bintang yang ada dilangit malam itu. Namun tak pernah mampu Kyuhyun menghitungnya. "Noona, ini terlalu banyak. Aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Saranghae, noona.." Ia menangis lagi. Dirasakannya angin yang bertiup kencang. Ditutup kedua matanya, dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat kecil. "Aku rindu padamu, noona." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat kecil itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan satu kalimat.

To : Jungsoo Noona

'Noona… Kau jahat! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau tau, 7 tahun itu sagat lama, aku akan sendirian hingga saat noona pulang nanti. Kau jahat! Aku benci noona yang tidak berkata tentang kepergian noona saat itu. Tapi, aku akan menunggu noona pulang. Noona jaga diri yaa. Aku sayang noona. Saranghae~…'

Sending message - - -

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ London_

Jungsoo terus saja membolak-balikkan buku bacaan yang amat tebal itu. Cuaca dingin di kota London membuatnya sedikit merapatkan mantel yang tengah dikenakannya. Ia berada di sebuah café di pusat London.

"Kenapa Zhoumi lama sekali.." Gumamnya sambil terus membaca satu halaman buku itu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke jam dinding yang terpampang di café itu. Ia menunggu seseorang.

Senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat seseorang yang melangkah masuk dan mendekati kursinya. "Kau datang juga, Zhoumi…"

Namja yang dipanggilnya Zhoumi itu juga tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungsoo kecil. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama. Diluar, jalanan sangat padat oleh pengunjung yang menghadiri peresmian toko di depan sana, mobilku jadi tidak bisa berkutik. Sudah lama?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di depan Jungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya baru menunggu setengah jam.." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Zhoumi hanya tersnyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini memang baik dan tepat waktu. Itu waktu yang lama, dan kau bilang itu 'hanya'.. Jungsoo, jungsoo…"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, tersipu malu.

"Kau belum pesan apapun?" Tanya Zhoumi yang melihat tak ada satupun makan atau minuman hangat di hadapan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau kau tak minum minuman hangat di malam hari dengan cuaca seperti ini. Kau mau membuatku khawatir? Sekarang, biarkan aku yang pesan sesuatu untukmu…" Katanya panjang lebar. Ia kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan. "Aku ingin coklat hangat dan juga croissant coklat." Pesannya pada pelayan café itu.

Sang pelayan mengangguk. "Anda bisa tunggu sekitar 10 menit lagi." Ucapnya dan kemudian dengan sopan berlalu dari hadapan Zhoumi dan Jungsoo.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum memesan apapun?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabnya, agak takut.

"Hhuft.. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Lain kali, pesanlah dulu makanan dan tak usah menungguku. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Mimi…"

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mendengar nama panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya itu. "Iya, Teukie.."

Dan wajah Jungsoo sekarang bersemu merah saat Zhoumi memanggilnya Teukie. Nama sayang Zhoumi untuk Jungsoo yang berarti special.

Dua cangkir coklat hangat dan dua piring croissant coklat telah berada dihadapan mereka. Mereka asyik mengobrol. Tertawa dan juga bercengkrama.

Trrttt… Trrrrrtt… Ponsel Jungsoo bergetar. Diraihnya ponselnya, dan mulai menekan satu tombol yang cukup untuk membuka sebuah pesan singkat. "Kyunnie…" Gumamnya kecil. Zhoumi hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tersenyum kecil.

'_**Noona… Kau jahat! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau tau, 7 tahun itu sagat lama, aku akan sendirian hingga saat noona pulang nanti. Kau jahat! Aku benci noona yang tidak berkata tentang kepergian noona saat itu. Tapi, aku akan menunggu noona pulang. Noona jaga diri yaa. Aku sayang noona. Saranghae~…'**_

Pesan yang sangat hangat dari seorang namdongsaeng.

"Itu dari namdongsaeng-mu?"

Jungsoo menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas meja dan menatap Zhoumi tersenyum. "Ne, dia Kyuhyun. Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan tentangnya? Dia adalah dongsaeng yang manis. Aku menyayanginya.."

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Ya, kau sering bercerita tentangnya. Apa kau merindukannya?"

Jungsoo menatap Zhoumi lembut. "Sangat.. Walaupun aku baru meninggalkan Korea selama dua minggu, tapi aku begitu sangat merindukannya.." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah.. Nanti kenalkan aku padanya. Sebelum ke Korea, maukah kau ke China dulu, kerumahku?"

Jungsoo menatap Zhoumi dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyumnya semakin melebar. "Tentu saja. Kenalkan aku pada orang tua juga dongsaengmu.."

"Baiklah~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lima tahun berlalu setelah perginya Jungsoo ke London. Kyuhyun sekarang tumbuh menjadi seorang namja tampan yang sangat pintar. Ia berusaha bersama noona-nya meskipun tidak ditempat yang sama. Kyuhyun mampu menjadi yang terbaik di Korea. SM High School banyak menganugrahkannya berbagai piala untuk prestasinya di semua bidang.

"Haahhh~ Dua tahun lagi…" Gumamnya saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Gadis disebelahnya menatapnya cemas. "Ada masalah, Kyu?" Tanyanya. Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kearah gadis itu. "Anniyo…"

Sungmin, yang sekarang adalah yeojyachingu dari Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kyu, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Eum?"

"Kapan Jungsoo onnie akan pulang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. "Mm… Perkiraanku masih dua tahun lagi.." Jawabnya. "Waeyo?"

"Anni, hanya saja aku ingin mengenal noona-mu…" Jawab Sungmin.

"Nanti akan kukenalkan pada noona-ku…"

"Janji ya?"

"Nae.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpegangan tangan sambil meneruskan langkah mereka. Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali ke rumahnya.

_**.**_

Keadaan rumah keluarga Cho sangat ramai ketika Kyuhyun melenggang masuk kedalam. Dilihatnya ada appa dan umma-nya, juga seorang yeojya berambut panjang dan seorang namja disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Suara gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Suaranya membuatnya air mata Kyuhyun mengalir kecil. Suara itu mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun terhenti saat berada tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"No-noona?" Ucapnya tertahan.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Begitupun juga yang lain. Air mata Jungsoo pun mengalir begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun kecil-nya kini sudah menjadi namja tinggi yang terlihat keren. Dia pasti sudah bukan Kyuhyun kecilnya lagi.

Tebakan Kyuhyun benar. Dugaannya benar. Gadis itu adalah Jungsoo. Noona-nya… Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Jungsoo erat. Dipeluknya Jungsoo sampai Jungsoo tak bisa bergerak. Tapi Jungsoo membiarkan itu, karena ia pikir Kyuhyun memang sangat meindukannya, sama seperti dirinya merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona.. Noona.. Noona.. Jungsoo noona.." Ucap Kyuhyun terus menerus.

"Nae, ini noona. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu? Kau tak mengabari noona selama 5 tahun. Noona khawatir padamu.."

"Aku benci noona. Aku benci noona. Kenapa noona meninggalkanku? Aku mencoba melupakan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memilih tak menghubungi noona dan berusaha sebisaku disini. Noona lihat? Aku kuat sekarang, aku bisa melindungi noona. Jadi, noona tidak perlu pergi lagi dariku, aku bisa melindungi noona."

Umma dan appa mereka menghampiri Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun setelah keduanya berhenti berpelukan dan menangis. Kibum berada disebelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada disebelah Jungsoo. "Kyunnie, dia Zhoumi." Kata Siwon memperkenalkan.

Zhoumi tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. "Nae, aku Zhoumi…"

"Noona! Siapa namja Cina itu? Apa dia sudah macam-macam pada noona?" Sergah Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo menggeleng dan mendekat ke Zhoumi. "Anniyo.. Dia namjachingu noona… Bagaimana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam di antara appa dan umma-nya. "Buruk." Ucapnya datar. "Dia belum tentu bisa menjaga noona, menjaga perasaan noona." Lanjutnya.

Zhoumi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Zhoumi yang membantu noona selama disana. Juga, Zhoumi yang membuat noona bisa lebih awal kembali ke Korea…" Ucap Jungsoo membela Zhoumi.

"Buruk." Ucapnya tegas. "Noona tidak cocok dengan namja cina itu." Lanjutnya datar.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke Zhoumi. Setelah berada di hadapan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Jungsoo sebentar. "Apa noona mencintainya?"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jaga noona-ku baik-baik, Zhoumi-ge. Sedikit saja, kau membuatnya terluka, apalagi setetes air matanya keluar, kau akan berurusan denganku, Cho Kyuhyun! Arasseo?"

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa. Termasuk Zhoumi. "Nae, Kyunnie.. Arasseo. Xie xie.." Balas Zhoumi. Mereka akhirnya berjabat tangan dan sebetar berpelukan.

Jungsoo mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya, kebiasaannya dulu. "Kau memang namdongsaeng noona. Kau Kyuhyun kecil noona. Kau Kyuhyun yang selalu bermanja pada noona…"

"Aku memang dongsaeng noona. Dan aku berjanji akan melindungi noona…"

"Gomawo, Kyu.."

"Noona janji?"

"Um?"

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku.."

"Ne.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-end-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wkwkwk~ Selesai… Kenapa mendadak jadi ZhouTeuk ya? Hhehe, aku pikir Zhoumi sangat cocok dengan Jungsoo. Bosan dengan KangTeuk, akhirnya terciptalah (?) ZhouTeuk.. Maaf untuk yang tidak suka dengan couple itu. Nah, bagaimana? Fict comeback-ku ini? Buruk? Sudah diduga… Comment...**

**Ini akun Akai Vieh Kawaii... Berhubung yang dulu gak bisa dibuka, hehehe...  
><strong>


End file.
